Ein Körnchen Wahrheit
Ein Körnchen Wahrheit (Polnisch: Ziarno prawdy) ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der Kurzgeschichtensammlung Der letzte Wunsch von Andrzej Sapkowski. Es ist die zweite Geschichte nach Der Hexer. Charaktere * Geralt von Riva * Nivellen, Adeliger aus Redanien * Vereena, Nivellens Geliebte und Retterin * Venimira, Nivellens Geliebte * Ilka, Nivellens Geliebte * Primula, Nivellens Geliebte * Fenne, Nivellens Geliebte * Nimmersatt, Katze von Nivellen * Lenchen, Amme von Nivellen Inhalt Spoiler-Hinweis! Die Inhaltsangabe enthält diverse Spoiler Unterwegs in Murivel In einer kleinen Schlucht eines Waldes in der Nähe von Murivel findet Geralt die Leichname eines Mannes und einer Frau. Beide Leichen sind bereits von Aasvögeln und Wölfen entstellt, trotzdem erkennt Geralt, dass beide durch "etwas anderes" zu Tode gekommen sind. Der Mann trägt einen Kreditbrief einer Zwergenbank aus Murivel bei sich, der auf den Namen Rulle Asper ausgestellt ist. Weitere Hinweise deuten darauf hin, dass der Mann der Plattnerzunft angehört. Geralt findet eine außergewöhnliche Rose bei der Toten: Blütenblätter in blauen Farben mit purpurnen Farbtönen. Seltsam ist, dass die beiden nicht auf der Straße gereist sind, sondern durch die Waldlichtung. Geralt setzt seinen Weg fort und spürt, dass ihn etwas beobachtet. Sein Pferd Plötze reagiert ebenfalls verängstigt. Sie gelangen zu einem großen Gutshof, dessen Glanzzeiten und Lebendigkeit bereits seit langem der Vergangenheit angehören. Die einst gepflegten Beete im Hof und um den Brunnen herum sind verwildert. In diesem Wildwuchs entdeckt Geralt einen Rosenbusch, dessen Blüten indigofarbende Blätter mit einem Purpurschimmer tragen. Noch während Geralt erstaunt diese seltene Rosenzüchtung bewundert, stürmt der Gutsbesitzer aus seinem schlossähnlichen Haus auf Geralt zu – ein Ungeheuer in Menschgestalt, das in einem guten aber abgewetzten Gewand gekleidet ist, aber den Kopf einer Bestie trägt. Ein zottiger Kopf, der an einen Bären erinnert, mit großen Ohren, wild glotzenden Augen und einer Schnauze voller krummer Zähne, zwischen denen ständig – wie bei einer Schlange – die Zunge zuckt. Zwei große Pranken ragen aus den Ärmeln seiner Kleidung. Das Ungeheuer ist Nivellen. Nivellens Fluch Erstaunt darüber, dass Geralt beim Anblick seiner grauenhaften Erscheinung nicht die Flucht ergreift – wie alle anderen Besucher zuvor – bittet er ihn in sein herunter gekommenes Schlösschen und erzählt dem Hexer, was ihn zugestoßen ist. Vater sowie Großvater verdienten ihren Unterhalt als Anführer einer Räuberbande. Als Nivellen unverhofft das Erbe antreten musste und Anführer der Räuberbande wurde, entschlossen sich die Gesetzlosen, den "Milchbart Nevillen zum Manne zu machen". Sie überfielen einen Tempel in Gelibol und Nivellen vergewaltigte eine junge Priesterin. Sie verfluchte ihn als "ein Mensch in Ungeheuergestalt". Niemand ahnte, dass die junge Frau eine Priesterin des Coram Agh Tera war. Einige Tage später veränderte sich Nivellens Aussehen, obwohl sein Verstand und seine Persönlichkeit unangetastet blieben. Freunde und Personal flohen aus dem Schloss. Von nun an war Nivellen auf sich allein gestellt. Seinen Unmut ließ er in Wutausbrüchen freien Lauf, so dass im gesamten Gebäude Türen knallen und Mobiliar polterte. Nivellen verfügte fortan auch über übersinnliche Kräfte. Von seiner Amme Lenchen erinnerte sich Nivellen an ein Märchen. Die Liebe eines hübschen Mädchens – sie küsst einen Frosch und er verwandelt sich in einen Prinz. Vielleicht liegt in diesem Märchen ein Körnchen Wahrheit. Ihm kam die Idee, als eines Tages ein Kaufmann aus seinem Schlossgarten die wunderschönen blauen Rosen stehlen wollte. Nivellen ließ ihn am Leben, wenn der Kaufmann ihm dafür seine Tochter überließe. Der zu Tode verängstigte Kaufmann ging auf den Handel ein, zumal ihm Nivellen nach Ablauf einer bestimmten Zeit Gold und Schmuck versprach. Die Tochter des Kaufmannes blieb eine lange Zeit bei Nivellen. Es entwickelte sich sogar ein vertrautes Verhältnis, was jedoch kein Liebesverhältnis war und Nivellen wurde nicht vom Fluch erlöst. Voller Hoffnung "mietet" Nivellen weitere junge Mädchen, unter ihnen Fenne, Primula, Ilka und Venimira. Aber keine konnte den Fluch brechen. Vereena Eines Tages kam Vereena zum ihm auf den Hof – allein. Sie war so anders als all die Mädchen zuvor. Ein zartes anmutiges Geschöpf von blasser Hautfarbe und langem schwarzen Haar. Ihre Stimme ist ein lieblicher betörender Gesang. Der Kontakt zwischen den beiden ist zurückhaltend, sie ist ein Wesen aus dem Wald. Und dennoch ist Nivellen hingerissen und spricht von Liebe, die zwischen ihnen beiden erblüht. Geralt spürt, dass mit dieser Vereena etwas nicht stimmt. Nach dem langen Gespräch und einer üppigen Mahlzeit verlässt er den Hof, kehrt aber zurück, da ihm Zweifel plagen und er das seltsame Verhalten seines Pferdes Plötze endlich zu deuten weiß. Auf dem Schlosshof am Springbrunnen findet er Vereena und fordert sie auf, ihr wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Das zierliche Geschöpf schweigt, jedoch verzieht sich ihr bezauberndes Lächeln zunehmend zu einer Grimasse und entblößt die spitzen Zähne. Vereena ist eine Bruxa und verwandelt sich in eine fledermausartige Kreatur. Es kommt zu einem dramatischen Kampf zwischen der Vampirin und dem Hexer, wobei es Geralt nicht gelingt, der wendigen Bruxa ernsthafte Verletzungen zuzufügen. Die markerschütternden Schreie der Vampirin holen Nivellen aus dem Schloss. Voller Entsetzen sieht er die wahre Gestalt Vereenas. Schließlich ist es Nivellen, der der Bruxa in einem unachtsamen Moment einen langen Holzpfahl durch den Körper stößt. Die Bruxa ist aber noch am Leben und versucht, Nivellen zu töten. Mit einem finalen Schwertstreich enthauptet Geralt die Bruxa. Die beiden Männer erholen sich vom Kampf. Völlig überrascht stellt Nivellen fest, dass er seine Menschengestalt wieder erlangt hat und kann sich dies nicht erklären. Geralt vermutet, dass es wohl doch wahre Liebe gewesen sein muss. cs:Zrnko pravdy en:A Grain of Truth es:La semilla de la verdad fr:Un grain de vérité it:Un briciolo di verità pl:Ziarno prawdy Kategorie:Romane